Disparities in health according to race, gender, and social class have been documented in the United States for several decades, Despite intense scrutiny, the persistence of these disparities and our inability to fully explain or understand them suggest new research paradigms are needed. Community-based participatory research (CBPR) represents a promising avenue for health disparities research. Through CBPR, community residents and university scientists work together on each stage of the research process to ensure that priorities of the community are addressed and that communities share in the benefits of research. High rates of early-onset breast cancer and breast cancer mortality among Black women are a major health concern among communities served by the University of Chicago (UC). A history of successful UC-community collaboration indicates that a CBPR approach to breast cancer will yield important insights regarding the causes of increased breast cancer mortality among Blacks. With a strong UC-community partnership as its foundation, the specific aims of this Project are 1) to understand the values, concerns, and perceptions of community residents regarding breast cancer, 2) to delineate the relationships between outcomes among Black breast cancer patients and psychological, physiological, and social environmental factors, and 3) to develop recommendations to improve breast cancer education, screening, and treatment among vulnerable populations.